Please save me Please?
by Female Winston
Summary: Read to find out. Character death. Cutting. Suicide. Slash. Sastiel and Debriel


Please,Save Me. Please?

Supernatural fanfic

Sastiel/Debriel

By: Stella Doss

"I can't take this anymore!" His screams echo through out the empty motel room as he sits on the bed, with a switchblade in his hand. His voice got smaller, so small it became a whisper, " I can't take it anymore. I've failed. I am a failure. I should have said yes to Lucifer. I should have said sorry to dad before he died. I didn't protect Jess. I broke Dean. I can see the disappointment in his eyes. I'm sorry, but I'm dying." He cut in to his wrist, "for Dean," a second cut, "Bobby," third cut, "dad," fourth cut, "mom," fifth cut, "Jess," sixth cut, "and Cas." He wiped his blade off right when his phone went off. "Hello," he answered, voice a little shaky. The voice on the other line said, "Sammy, it's Dean. I'm coming back today. Man, this hunt was hard." Sam answered, "y-yeah, okay." Then hung up.

Throwing his phone on the bed he walked in to the bathroom and turned the shower on. As steam started to fill the bathroom he discards his clothes. Stepping in to the some what hot water he sank to the floor, hunched over with his knees to his chest, arms around his knees, with his head resting on top of his knees.

Sobs, broken sobs were the only thing to be heard besides the water flowing from the shower head. Strong arms wrapped around the wet, broken Samual Winchester, placing light kisses on his shoulder blades. Sam turned around in the man's arms to see a fulling clothed Cas, "C-Cas!" Castiel looked him in the eyes, "Sam? Baby what's wrong?" Sam only cried harder. Looking down at Sam's body, seeing old scars and fresh scars plastered all over. From his arms to his hips, all the way down to his ankles. Castiel had a tear run down his face. Sam put his head in the crook of the angel neck. Snapping his fingers, Cas and Sam were in dry clothes, sitting against the bathroom door, instead of in the shower. "Baby?" Cas asked, only to realize that the young winchester was asleep. Castiel stood up, with Sam's long legs around his waist, arms around the angel's neck, and Cas' hands under lock together, holding Sam's ass so he won't fall.

Walking out of the bathroom Cas spotted Dean on the couch. "Hey Dean," Cas whispered, trying not to wake sam. Dean turned around and gasped at the sight of his brother arms and legs, "oh my god." Cas layed sam lightly on his bed. "Oh Dean that's not all," Cas said. With the snap of his fingers Sam layed there in his boxers. Scars and cuts on his arms, chest, legs, hips, and stomach. Dean lets his tears fall, "all the time I have spent with him and I never noticed." The older hunter and the angel stand there crying while looking at the younger hunters sleeping body. "Hey gu-," Dean turned around to see Gabriel. Tears brimmed the trickster's eyes, "oh my god." He looked up at Dean, tears falling, "h-he do that?" Dean just nodded, still silently crying, "I never noticed. Maybe if I did I could of helped him. W-Why? I-I should have n-noticed." Sobs wreaked their way through Dean's body. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, resting his head on the hunter'a chest. "It'll be okay, Dean," Gabriel whispered, "it just has to be." Dean kissed the top of Gabriel's head.

Cas snapped his fingers again, this time putting clothes back on Sam. He sat next to Sam's bed and held his hand. "I'm here BabyBoy. I'd say that it gets better over time, but that's a lie. I will help you," Cas whispered, sobbing lightly. "Us too," Cas heard Dean and Gabriel say.

Sam started to toss and turn, wimpering softly, "please don't. No, stop," his soft wimpers turning to screams. Cas moved onto the bed, laying next to Sam. "Come on, Sam, Wake up," the angel said, stroking the young Winchester's hair, "come on honey. Open those gorgous eyes for me." Sam's eyes shot open, "C-Cas!" Castiel wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders, "it's okay Babyboy. I'm here." Sam let out the most heart breaking, gut wrenching sob that ever filled Dean, Gabriel, and Castiel's ears. He buried his head in the angel'a neck as he wrapped his long arms around Castiel's waist.

Dean and Gabriel watched in amazement as the angel calmed Sam back to a semi-less heart breaking stage. "Their perfect for each other," Gabriel whispered to Dean. Dean smiled at the two on the bed, "yeah they are." The Arch-angel and the eldest hunter Snuck out the room to give the Other two some time


End file.
